Super Robot Taisen OG: The Shadow War
by DarkVestroia2
Summary: After the fight against the Inspectors, Earth was in a state of peace. But there is an unknown enemy lurking in the shadows...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Robot Taisen Series or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the OCs and made-up mechs in the story. Also as a side note RPGingmaster (who is probably really pissed at me by now) is/was helping me write this story. Blue-eyes White Knight-BEWK is helping also.**

_**Chapter 1: PTX Team Returns**_

Above Langley Base, the fourth battleship in the Space Noah class, the Kogane, could be seen by onlookers below on a descent course.

Inside the vessel, a voice over the ship intercom announced,"Captain Gato, we're descending upon Langley Base, we will be there shortly,"

Said captain, whom by appearances seemed to be in his late 20's, looked out the viewsceen window from where he had been checking off the the procedures that had been done prior to landing, and muttered quietly to himself,

"Well then, I guess it's time to wake the others.", rising from his chair to get his current ranking pilots and officers, whom he allowed some time in their berths to rest up. He could've done so via the intercom, but the ship was doing fine, the design put the cabins of the ranking crew members almost completely next to the bridge, and besides, he liked to establish he was just another human being, not just the guy in the suit who barked orders, so this was a little chore he could do himself before they had to disembark.

So, as he rose from his chair, he left his cabin, walked down the hallway and knocked on the second door to the left as he said,

"Hate to ruin your nap, Zander, but we're descending toward Langley Base."

The door slid open and a young man who appears to have just hit manhood walked out rubbing the back of his head, mussing his already messy bed head.

"Do you have to be so loud?", was Zander query as he rubbed his eyes open as he leaned against the door frame, then he realized it was his captain speaking and started to apologize. Gato, however, was feeling generous and waved in forgiveness and smiled tiredely as he added,

"Sorry, but I need you to go wake up Maria so you two can prepare for your 'test'."

With that, Gato saluted (which he was glad to see Zander had enough presence of mind to reciprocate), then turned to head to the bridge to confer with his XO about the shortly to commence PTX trials. 

Zander, who was wearing a standard military uniform, which fit his semi-muscular build quite easily, headed to the room next to his, and knocked on it quietly. "Lena, come on we have to get rea-" but before Zander could finish, the door slid open and a girl, who looked to be about only one year younger than Zander with long green hair that reached to her waist, walked out and smiled at him. "I know, I heard you and the Captain talking a moment ago," Lena said smiling. Zander ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. "What is it with you and eavsdropping?" he asked looking at her frowning. "It doesn't matter it involved me anyways," Lena said smirking at him. "Whatever, lets just head toward the hangar, and get ready to deploy," Zander said walking farther down the hall away from Lena's room. Lena nodded, and followed behind him quietly. 

The two pilots arrived in the hangar, and walked past row upon row of Lions. They stopped when they reached the end of the hangar where the only two non-Lion mechs were standing. "Ah, Lena and Zander, your mechs are in tip top shape for the test," one of the nearby engineers said indicating the two machines infront of them. Before them stood two mass-produced Gespent MK IIs. One was a light pink color, with yellow stripes. While the other was blue with red stripes. "Good, well Lena lets get in our mechs, and get ready to deploy," Zander said. Lena nodded, and the two pilots got on the elevator pads next to their machines, and rose up toward their mechs. 

"Captain, we've successfully landed on the platform," came a voice over the intercom. "Good, contact the base and deploy the PTX Team." Captain Gato said to the XO. "Aye, sir, deploying PTX Team now," the XO said. The hangar door opened and the two Gespents flew out of the Kogane. "Langley this is Gold 1, we have delivered the PTX Team for their test." Gato said speaking through the comlink on the ship. "Gold 1, this General Garrett, the ATX Team will be deploying shortly, and the test will begin. You will be on standby till' the test is over," the General said, as the PTX-003 Alteisen, and the PTX-007-3C Weissritter, came out of a nearby hangar and stood a few feet away from the PTX Team.

Zander let out a low whistle as he saw the two PTs fly infront of him. "So that is the red and whitte duo..." he said, his eyes glued to the two mechs. "What your not getting scared are you Zan?" Lena asked, smiling slightly. "Your supposed to be the 'fearless leader', so don't sweat it too much," she said encouragingly. Zander closed his eyes for a moment then nodded. "Your right, I can't start freaking now," he said smirking a little.

"Alright, all units begin the test," General Garret said. Zander gripped the controls of his Gespent and sighed. "Ok here goes!" he said, shifting the controls forward, causing his mech to shoot toward the Alteisen. The red mech shot forward as well, instantly raising the Revolver Stake on its left arm. "You've got guts to fight me head on... but thats not gonna be enough," Kyosuke said as he loomed closer. Zander pulled out his Gespent's M13 Shotgun, and spun around the Alteisen and shot it in the back. Kyosuke felt the Alteisen shake, and smirked. He turned it around and shoved the Revolver Stake forward, making pierce through the arm that held the shotgun. "Damn," Zander said, his mech shaking from the impact. "Nice try, but close range is my specialty," Kyosuke said raising his arm with the Autocannon.

Meanwhile, Lena had begun fighting Excellen and her Weissritter. Lena's Gespent had a Tesla Drive added into it so that it could fly, but it wasn't helping her fare too well against the White Knight. It was far more manuverable than the Gespent, and also it's pilot was far more skilled. The two were flying back and forth, exchanging fire. "You and your boyfriend seem to be pretty good," Excellen teased, giggling as she dodged a spray of bullets from Lena's Burst Railgun. "W-what?" Lena asked, her face reddening slightly. "Ooooooh, so you two are like that!" Excellen said smiling. "N-no we're just f-friends," Lena said releasing her Split Missiles at the Weissritter. Excellen dodged around most of them, but a few had hit the Weiss' delicate armor. "Ugh, I can't take be hit too many more times," she said, her mech shaking from the impact. The Weissritter pulled out its Oxtongue Rifle and fired and a few bullets toward the Gespent, which twirled around them and fired off more shots from its Burst Railgun.

Zander managed to break off from Kyosuke long enough to examine his mech's condition. "Dammit... This isn't looking good," Zander said, seeing that some of the systems were in the red. His Gespent's left arm was completely gone, and his Shotgun was out of ammo. The only thing he had left was a beam saber, split missiles, and his right arm. "But i'm not giving up yet!" he said, his Gespent shooting forward, preparing it's Jet Magnum. He shot forward, and looked up just in time to see Kyosuke flying towards him, Revolver Stake raised. The two mechs closed up the distance between them, and Zander shoved his Gespent's fist forward, and the Jet Magnum slammed into the Alteisen's face, but soon afterward, the Revolver Stake pierced through the arm and tore it clean off. Excellen and Lena saw this, and rushed down to their partners. "Alright all units, the test is over, all pilots report to the command room immediately." came a voice over the intercom. Zander sighed and rested his head on the back of his seat. "Come on lets get to the base," Lena said, her Gespent already walking toward the hangar. Zander nodded, and followed after her. He looked to the side, and saw that Excellen and Kyosuke were already heading back aswell.

The four pilots made their way inside the base, eventually reaching the Command room. When they arrived they saw that, Lt. Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield and Kusuha Mizuha were already there, along with Captain Gato and General Garret. All four of them saluted the General, and he said, "At ease soldiers." Garret looked toward Zander and Lena, and said, "Well I am happy to announce, Lieutenants, that as of now the PTX Team is back." Zander and Lena looked at each other in shock, but then the shocked looks turned into smiles. "But unfortunately, you already have your first mission, you are to go to the Atlanta base in Georgia." the General said, smiling deviously. "There have been sightings of strange unidentified PTs around the area, and you all are going to investigate." he added. "Fortunatly, the ATX Team will be joining you," Captain Gato said. "We will repair all of your mechs here, then you will set off." the General finished. "Dismissed!" he said saluting the six pilots. They all saluted back, and walked out of the room. Gato followed closely behind them thinking, _'Lets hope this doesn't start anther war.' _


End file.
